Zootopia Noel
by HUGGABLEOTTER
Summary: Judy and Nick spend every Christmas Eve together, but this year Nick has left the city to work on a case. What will become of Judy?
1. Chapter 1

Zootopia Noel

A young bunny walked down the street just as the sun was about to set. Snow fell from the sky as little flakes danced around her. Tonight wasn't even a cold night for her, but the thoughts on her mind made her shiver.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone with the bunny and a fox grinning widely at the camera. Smiling, the bunny unlocked the phone and checked her latest text. A message from Nick appeared on the screen.

 _Sorry I wont be home for Christmas this year Carrots. Maybe you'll get a stuffed carrot for Christmas_

"That dumb fox" the bunny sighed. With her fingers flying across the screen she wrote:

 _I already have one from last year silly! Bogo only wanted one of us on the case. Text me on the train?_

The bunny stared at her phone for a moment more but deposited it back into her pocket as she approached her home. No the largest place to live, but a place to live none the less. Every step she took caked the snow under her. For being fake snow it almost seemed real she thought. A pair of deer could be seen through the front door of the building talking to the receptionist inside. Stepping inside, warm air blew across her face from the heater above. A buzz in her pocket caught her attention:

 _On train. Many animals trying to get home tonight?_

Stepping into her apartment the bunny wrote:

 _Everyone stays home in Bunnyburrow. Can't imagine what its like in the city_

The bunny put away her phone and looked around her apartment. The room was very dark with the sun completely vanished. Turning on the lights, she found a small stuffed carrot on her bed. The bunny giggled into her hand and picked up the carrot in her paws. Much smaller than last year she thought as she gave the carrot a practice squeeze. Even more squishy too! The bunny looked at her pillow and saw an envelope sitting there with the words _To My Dearest Carrots_ written on the front.

"Oh Nick you shouldn't have" the bunny whispered. Opening the letter she pulled out the card and opened it.

 _Dear Judy_

 _I know Christmas will be tough this year without Saint Nick at your side. Bogo wanted me to go instead of you because of my background. I can be seen on the streets and not have an eye batted at me, but a cute little bunny like you would be looked at the wrong way if you were seen snooping around.? Try not to lose this carrot like you did with the last one. They are not meant for punching bags when you get mad at me. See you when I get home fluff. ~Nick_

The bunny put down the letter and sighed. This was going to be a long Christmas Eve...

10:30 PM

Judy opened the door to her microwave, pulling out a fresh cup of hot chocolate. Carefully sitting down on her bed she looked out of her tiny apartment window. Outside the fake snow fell like it has all week, shimmering from the glow of the streetlights below. Zootopia turns on blowers perched on top of the walls to blow in fake snow every year for Christmas Week. Some of the animals cannot tolerate the cold like others and this week is the only time they can get a feel on what the snow is like. Judy's phone rang from across the room on her nightstand. Walking over, Judy saw a message from Bogo on the screen:

 _Take Tomorrow and the day after off. You and Wilde have earned it._

Judy glared at the message in confusion. Wasn't Nick supposed to be on a case?

 _Chief, Nick is on a train to the Nocturnal District. Did you call the case off?_

Judy thumped her foot while waiting for a reply.

 _Wilde was never given a case._

Judy switched over to Nick's number.

 _NICK! Why did you lie to me?_

Judy ran over to her bed and dove on top of it. Nick is probably pulling another prank on her she thought. Let me at least give him a chance. Sipping the hot chocolate she made earlier, Judy cringed as it was ice cold. I need to get my microwave checked out she thought as she put the cup back on the windowsill. The snow started to pick up again as it blew against her window.

A ringing noise could be heard from the other end of the room as Nick's face along with hers flashed a cross the screen. With a scowl she walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"You have some explaining to do ,Nick." Judy said into the phone.

"Actually fluff, I said I was going on a train. I never said where I was going. Don't talk to me with your mad bunny voice either."

"Still, where are you going Nick? We all ways spend Christmas Eve together. Please don't be pulling any pranks on me either" Judy responded.

"Fine, I am heading to your place right now. I had to pick up a few things at Snarlbucks" Nick almost yelled back as a screeching sound could be heard over the phone.

Snarlbucks? Judy thought. All of the stores should be close tonight, what is Nick talking about?

"What did you need to pick up slick?" Judy responded.

"If I told you now it would ruin the surprise. Please don't be mad at me" Nick almost pleaded into the phone.

"How long until you get here? I would hurry before the snow starts to pick up again. The blower near my apartment does not stop frequently" Judy said

"20 minutes tops Carrots. See ya when I get there. Goodbye" Nick said as he hung up the phone.

"Nick, what am I going to do with you?" Judy asked herself flopping back onto her bed. Judy hoped that Nick would come on time. She didn't want to spend another minute this Christmas Eve without her fox.


	2. Chapter 2

11:00 PM

Judy was laying on the floor playing with her phone as she head a knock on her door. Sitting up Judy put her phone back on her night stand and opened her door to find Nick standing at the door with a wide smirk across his muzzle.

"Nick you are 10 minutes late!" Judy yelled as she walked back into the room. Nick chuckled softly and walked in after her.

"Well hello to you too Carrots" Nick said as he put a jacket down on Judy's chair. "I would of came sooner if Bucky didn't stop me on the way up. He kept rambling on about how mad he was with Pronk. Something about his Christmas Present I think."

"What did Pronk give him?" Judy asked, putting her cup of cold chocolate on top of her microwave.

"Headphones." Nick said as him and Judy simultaneously covered their ears.

"I TOLD YOU THE FOX WOULD TELL HER WHAT YOU GOT ME!" A voice from the other room said.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WOULDNT WANT A PAIR OF BLEATS! THEY WERE PRACTICLY SOLD OUT THIS YEAR!" Another voice yelled from the same room.

"I ALREADY HAVE THAT ONE! I TOLD YOU THE BLEATS WITH THE CORD IS NOT AS GOOD AS THE OTHERS!" The voice responded.

Nick and Judy both ran out of the room before the argument got out of control. The two walked down the stairs of the building as the yelling diminished the further they went. Upon reaching the entrance the two broke down into laughter over the event.

"I cant believe Bucky didn't like the headphones! The Bleats are sooooo expensive!" Judy said wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Those two need to tone it down" Nick said, finally calming down from their fir of laughter. A silence overtook them as they stared at each other. The blowers over the building finally seemed to be shutting off for the night as the humming came to a halt. Across the street, Christmas lights glowed in the darkness giving just enough darkness for the pair to see. Together, they started walking towards their favorite destination on Christmas Eve.

11:20

"So you're telling me that you were the only customer in Snarlbucks and they took that long to make you two hot chocolates and a coffee?" Judy asked, sipping on a small hot choclate. Spreading warmth throughout her body on the chilly night.

"Yes my dear Carrots. Stores are not usually open on Christmas Eve you know. I don't have much experience with holidays from the Burrows, but we like to get our sleep in Zootopia" Nick replied, throwing his coffee cup in the nearby trashcan.

"How did you get them to open for you then? You didn't bribe them did you?" Judy asked again looking up into Nick's emerald eyes.

"The thought never even crossed my mind Carrots. You hurt me with your words." Nick said as he put his arm round Judy. "In case you haven't realized it yet, I am a true member of society now!" Nick said pulling Judy closer and pressing her against his side. "If you want proof look no further." Judy looked up at Nick only too see his police badge inside his coat pocket.

Judy giggled softly as they walked farther into the city. Judy felt warmer being next to Nick. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked being at his side. Judy felt safe next to him, somebody that she could trust and call a friend.

Judy stopped walking as Nick turned around to look back at her. "What did you do with the third cup of hot chocolate Nick?" Judy said as she crossed her arms and looked at Nick with a quizzical look on her face.

"I gave the third one to Finnick as thanks for driving me here" Nick said as he walked back to Judy. "I've known Finnick my whole life and I had to thank him somehow. A cup of hot chocolate is the least I can do." Nick said as he grabbed Judy again. "Officer Fluff, we need to pick up the pace if we are to make it there on time." Nick whispered in her ear as he continued walking down the street.

With a huff Judy ran to catch back up to Nick.

11:55

A fox and a bunny could be seen sitting on the bench in one of Zootopia's smaller parks. Though the park may be small, coming here has become a yearly tradition for the two mammals. The fox yawned as he put his arm around the bunny, checking his phone in his other paw too see what the time was. With a smile, the fox looked back down to the bunny sitting below him. The bunny looked back up, smiling as she saw the fox's emerald eyes staring back at her. Blushing slightly, the bunny buried her face into the fox's chest.

"It's hard to believe its only been three years since I met you Nick." Judy mumbled as her muzzle found a comfortable spot on Nick's chest. "Coming here with you seems like a tradition I've done my entire life, yet only a few years ago I did this with you for the first time" Judy said sheepishly.

"Don't get all gushy with me just yet Judy" said Nick as he rubbed the top of her head with his paw, producing a purr from the bunny below. "Its not even Christmas yet and you are already like putty between my paws" Nick said, leaning back on the bench..

"Thanks for taking me here again Nick" Judy cooed to the fox sitting besides her. "I couldn't imagine sitting here by myself"

"Nick stopped rubbing the top of her head and gently kissed Judy between her ears. "Anything for my little bunny." Nick continued to rub Judy's head as his phone started to beep. Nick's alarm read 11:59 on the screen, exciting Nick and Judy.

Together, Nick and Judy walked over to the looming figure standing tall in the middle of the park. Although dark, the pair knew exactly what this figure was. Taking Nick's paw, Judy pulled Nick with her to get even closer to the figure. With no resistance, Nick followed the bunny into the night.

12:00 Christmas Day

Lights flashed brightly into the fox's eyes as red and greens danced around his vision. The same could be said about the bunny as the duo gasped at the sight in front of them. Standing in front of them was a giant pine tree standing tall and proud in the middle of the park with mammals of all different shapes and sizes standing below it. The tree was filled with decorations from nearby stores and miniature children ornaments from the local schools.

"It never gets old doesn't it Judy?" Nick asked Judy, squeezing her paw gently. Judy looked up at Nick and nodded, for the sight in front of them has taken the full attention of the crowd gathered around.

"This tree is beautiful and all, but we still have more planned for us tonight don't we Nick?" Judy asked the fox.

Looking down, Nick stared into the violet eyes of the bunny below him, which were more beautiful than the tree at this time of night. "Yes my sweet carrot cake, we do have more plans." Nick said as he received a punch to his arm. "Ow! You don't have to hit me!" Nick yelped at her.

Judy produced a grin on her muzzle while pulling Nick away from the tree. "Come on now slick. Like you said earlier, we need to pick up the pace." Nick happily followed Judy into the night as he knew what was to come next.


	3. Chapter 3

12:30

Judy followed Nick into his apartment, which he was proud to call home. The place was nothing out of the ordinary, but having a private bathroom and a personal washing machine available at any moment was a luxury that she did not have.

Nick turned on the lights of his apartment temporarily blinding the duo. Judy looked around the room trying to find something.

"What's the matter Carrots? Never seen a clean apartment before?" Nick asked Judy as he picked up some mail off the floor.

Judy continued on into the room and jumped onto the couch. "Last time I was hear the place was a mess." Judy said getting herself more comfortable. "Wolford's birthday does not need over 30 different mammals in a small apartment Nick. I told you it was a bad idea"

"Very true fluff, but did you see the look on his muzzle when I gave him the gift?" Nick asked Judy from the kitchen.

"You gave him a watch th-" Judy yelled.

"He loves that watch! He said he just lost one similar to it" Nick said as he walked back into the kitchen, handing Judy a carrot flavored drink.

"Nick, that WAS his watch! You stole it off his desk while he went on break!" Judy scolded.

"Does he know that was his watch? Id' say no. Does he love the new one? Yes, very much indeed. Which is why it was a perfect gift for him and an awesome party" Nick said happily as he sipped his own drink, a blueberry smoothie.

"You dork. I don't know why I hang out with you anymore" Judy said as she leaned on Nick's shoulder.

"Come on now Judy. The night is still young and we still have lots to do before sunrise" Nick said in a happy tone.

Judy instantly realized what this meant and produced a smile on her muzzle. "Same as last year slick" Judy asked.

"You betcha carrot breath." Nick said as he put his drink down on the coffee table. "Give me a few minutes to get ready and we can start" Nick said as she scampered down the hallway into his room.

"Oh Nick" Judy sighed as she laid her body across the couch.

12:45

 _ **RIGHT PAW GREEN**_ A machine said that was laying on top of the coffee table.

A fox and a bunny quickly scrambled on a plastic mat to place their paw in the correct spot.

 _ **RIGHT LEG YELLOW**_ The machine said again as the two attempted to find their designated spots

"Nick are you getting tired already?" Judy asked in a mocking tone.

With his legs quivering underneath him, "Just a tiny bit Carrots. Playing small mammal twister is not easy for us foxes" Nick said as he finally collapsed on top of Judy.

Judy gave a triumphant laugh as she pulled herself out from under Nick. "What happened to foxes being flexible Nick?" Judy said as she reset the machine. "Or was everything you told me about your species just a lie to coax me into coming over?" Judy asked.

"That was not a lie Carrots." Nick said, taking his place on the opposite side of the mat, "I just didn't want to make you feel bad for me being in the lead."

 _ **LEFT LEG RED**_

"You must be blind Nick, because I'm beating you 9-1." Judy said as she put her hind paw on the red spot.

 _ **RIGHT PAW BLUE**_

"Alright Fluff, I won't go easy on you this time. Seeing your cute little bunny tail underneath me is just the encouragement I have been looking for." Nick said as Judy's ears turned a bright shade of red.

"Don't call me cute fox!" The bunny yelled as she put her paw on the blue circle.

"I have a name you know." Nick shot back as he leaned over to put his paw down.

 _ **LEFT PAW GREEN**_

"Last time I checked our society was past our cruel ways." Nick pleaded as he looked into Judy's eyes.

 _ **RIGHT PAW RED**_

Judy snickered as she turned around to put her paw on the red shape.

"Except this Fox" Nick said as he gently nibbled on Judy's tail

Judy screamed out in surprise and fell on the mat. Chuckling, Nick walked over to Judy and offered her his paw.

"Need a paw sweetheart? That was quite a tumble you took there." Nick said as he reached down to pick her up.

"That's cheating Nick!" Judy yelled as she batted Nick's paw away. "You said that there was no tail touching allowed!"

Nick ignored Judy and picker her up, dropping her down on the couch. "Tail touching in as my tail, not yours Carrots. Besides, its so cute I couldn't help myself." Nick said as he sat alongside her.

Nick reached around Judy and gave her a hug. Judy sighed and returned the favor as she squeezed the fox in front of her. With a mischievous grin, Judy grabbed Nick's tail and pulled on it causing Nick to yelp in surprise.

"Judy! That's not fair! I was giving you a peace hug." Nick said as Judy let go of his tail.

"What? It was so cute I couldn't help myself" Judy said as she buried her muzzle into his shirt.

"You sly bunny." Nick said as he kissed her ear.

"Missed." Came a voice from Nick's chest.

Nick kissed between Judy's ears this time.

"Missed." Came back the voice.

Nick put his claw under Judy's chin and pulled her face up towards his. Without a second thought, Nick leaned in and kissed Judy on the lips as Judy grabbed a hold of the sides of Nick's Muzzle. The two broke apart the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, you stupid fox." Judy whispered to Nick.

"Love you to Carrots." Responded Nick as he kissed Judy again, pushing her back onto the couch.

Judy giggle as she finally gave into the fox's assault. Tonight was going to be a fun night.


	4. Chapter 4

2:00

Judy giggled in delight as Nick finally stopped assaulting her with his kisses. As the couple laid on the couch in each others a quiet beeping could be heard from the kitchen.

"I'll get that." Judy said as she got up off the couch, giving Nick a kiss on the muzzle before she left. Judy walked into the kitchen and looked at the oven as the beeping continued. Putting on a pair of oven mitts, Judy grabbed a tray full of assorted shaped dough and placed them on Nick's counter."Nick come here!" Judy yelled to Nick as a sigh emitted from the couch. Nick's face lit up as he saw what was sitting behind Judy.

"Carrots." Nick began.

"Let me stop you right there slick." Judy said as she put a paw on her hip. "These cookies are for Santa Claus remember?" Judy said as Nick focused his eyes on the tasty treats behind her.

"You made thirty of them Fluff, I think I can steal just one." Nick said as he reached out his paw to grab a tree shaped cookie. Judy slapped his hand away before he could grab any.

"Pleaseeeeeee fluff!" Nick said as he dropped onto the kitchen tile and balled his paws together getting ready to beg to Judy.

Judy let out a sigh as she knelled down next to him. "Let me make you a deal." Judy said as she grabbed a hold of Nick's Muzzle. "I will only let you eat cookies if you accept my challenge." Judy purred as Nick's smile began to fade.

"Whats the challenge?" Nick asked as Judy began to smile.

"Nothing bad really." Judy began as she stood back up. "I will give you 15 minutes to find me in this apartment and for every minute that passes you get one less cookie." Judy explained to Nick.

It was Nick's turn to smile now. "Officer Fluff, have you forgotten that my species are natural hunters and we are experts at catching cute little bunny's like you?" Nick said as he got onto all fours and let out a small growl from his throat.

"Hold on there pal. Give me a minute to hide first." Judy said as she stood Nick up. "I will tell you when I'm ready. Cover your eyes and wait please." Judy said as she scampered down the hallway.

Nick's paws covered his eyes, but his grin did not fade as foxes like him have an excellent sense of smell. Nick waited for what seemed like eternity before he heard Judy yell she was ready. Taking his paws off from his eyes Nick reached to the counter to grab a cookie but felt nothing but air. Clever bunny, Nick thought as he stuck his muzzle into the air to try and find Judy by scent. Nick's grin grew even wider as he finally figured out where she was hiding.

Dashing into the dining room, Nick flung open the doors to his pantry but saw nothing but air and Judy's sweater from earlier. Grumbling, Nick grabbed the sweater and sniffed it one last time before putting it back. Great, Nick thought, I can't smell Judy now. Nick to smell for a different smell but was stopped as he sniffed a new smell in the air. Pepper was all Nick smelled as he gave a loud sneeze that could be heard from the bottom of the apartment.

Judy giggle as she heard Nick fall for her pepper trap. Foxes are so predictable, Judy thought as she pulled out her phone from her pocket to message Nick.

 _Correct my history if I am wrong, but aren't foxes supposed to have a good nose? It sounds like that yours is failing you._

Judy sent her message and waited for Nick to reply.

 _Just wait my little carrot cake. I will find you soon._

Judy held in a laugh at Nick's last message. She secretly adored all of the nicknames Nick gave her and only pretended like she didn't like them only so he could come up with more.

Nick tried to blow all the pepper out of his nose, but found little luck in the process. Nick's smelling was corrupted for the time being but Nick had other ways of finding his bunny. Nick walked over to the clock on the wall and saw that 8 minutes has passed while he was trying to rinse out his nose. With 7 minutes left, Nick started to worry as he had no plan of finding Judy in this predicament.

Nick decided to message Judy.

 _No great crime was ever solved without a clue._

Nick waited for a reply but none came back.

Starting to panic, Nick dashed to his bedroom to try and find Judy. Nick pulled the covers off the bed and found nothing. Pulling open his closet he found nothing besides for his spare ZPD uniforms. Nick strolled over to his Dresser and found not a single hint of dust out of place. Sighing Nick checked the time on his phone to find out he only had one minute left to find her.

A bang came from the laundry room making Nick drop on all fours and sprint to the noise. Upon reaching the door, Nick saw Judy climbing out of the dryer but not before she took off and ran out of the room using her hind paws to out run the fox. Nick gave chase to the bunny and found her standing on top of the television.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about being where your not supposed to be?" Nick asked as he slowly crawled up to Judy.

"Oh believe me yes they did." Judy said, panting slightly. "But I'm not in their home right now so I don't have to play by the rules."

Nick gave a playful growl as his tail swished back and forth. Nick pounced at Judy and caught her just as she tried to hop down from the television. The duo rolled down onto the carpet and wrestled until Nick found himself on top of Judy, pinning her to the ground.

"My ancestors were always good at catching bunny's." Nick said as he licked his lips. "Now how many cookies do I get?"

Judy pulled out her phone and showed him the time.

2:30

Nick collapsed on top of Judy as he realized he was too late. Judy started laughing as she saw that she won.

"Now now fox, you don't have to be a sore loser." Judy cooed at her defeated partner.

"I'm hungry." Nick said into Judy's shoulder.

"We can get you something too eat later, but for now you have to get off. It's hard to breath." Judy said to Nick as he proceeded to roll off of Judy.

The two got off the carpet and walked into the kitchen where the cookies were placed back onto the counter.

Nick gave a whine at the sight of the fresh cookies on the counter and walked over to the fridge. Nick opened the fridge to reveal a blank space besides for a few water bottles. With a defeated whimper, Nick closed the fridge and slumped down against it.

"Nick what's wrong?" Judy asked as she turned around and saw him against the fridge. "You foxes are so weird you know that?" Judy walked over to Nick and sat down n his lap. Burying her face into Nicks chest Judy started to purr. "You may be weird but I still love you".

Nick put his muzzle on top of Judy's head and wrapped his paws around her. "I love you Judy." Nick said to her as Judy started to nuzzle her muzzle into him. "I am still hungry though and you are the only one around here to satisfy this fox." Nick said as Judy started to nibble at his shoulder. Nick gently put his teeth around Judy's ears and playfully chewed on them. With a squeal Judy shivered in her place as her sensitive ears were touched.

"Please go on." Judy whispered as Nick stopped his attack.

"With pleasure my little bunny." Nick said as he leaned towards his bunny.


	5. Chapter 5

7:00

Judy opened her eyes groggily as an alarm clock sounded off through the room. With a big yawn, Judy turned onto her side to admire the red fox laying next to her. Realizing the alarm was still on, she reached over and turned it off. Last night went by like a blur to her after the game they played. Nick took Judy over to his room and when Nick laid her down on his bed Nick passed out right next to her.

Judy loved nick. There is no denying that. They spent almost every day and night together, basking in each other's company. Judy couldn't ask for a better friend than Nick. Nick awoke with a big yawn as he flashed his canine teeth to Judy. Turning on his side, Nick opened his eyes and stared into Judy's.

"Well this is weird" Nick said as he stretched out his limbs. "Never though I'd get a bunny in my bed last night."

Judy giggled and playfully hit Nick on the arm. "We didn't do anything sweetie, you passed out right next to me."

"Is that so?" Nick said as he tried to remember last night. Nick turned around to lay on his back again, staring up at the ceiling. "This is the first time we've slept together."

Judy thought about what Nick just said and soon turned a dark shade of red thanks to Nick's comment. Thankfully her fur did not allow Nick to notice.

"Is that a carrot in my bed or a bright red beat?" Nick said in a playful tone as Judy threw a pillow at him. "Ok, ok point taken Fluff."

Judy sat up in bed and stretched her muscles out with much admiration from Nick. Judy received a very well formed body from being on the ZPD. The rigorous training they received stopped most cadets on the first day, but Nick and Judy both prevailed.

Judy climbed out of bed and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. Breakfast needed to be made and the groceries Nick has are probably only for predators Judy thought. Judy walked out into the kitchen and opened the freezer and saw nothing of importance, explaining why Nick got all sad last night after looking inside. Judy walked to the other end of the kitchen and opened Nick's pantry and found a box of pre made pancake mix.

Nick decided it was his turn to crawl out of bed as he stretched and cracked a few bones. He was tired from last night with the little bunny tiring him out. An idea struck Nick's mind as he slowly crept into the kitchen. Nick saw Judy standing by the counter on a stool mixing something in a bowl. As slowly as he could, Nick crept behind Judy on all fours and leaned back to pounce.

"You may be sneaky Nick, but us bunny's have incredible hearing you know." Judy said as she kept on stirring. "You could of slept a little longer. Breakfast won't be ready for a few more minutes.

Nick stood up as he accepted his defeat and walked over to the sink. "I can't sleep once the alarm sounds. I forgot to turn it off from yesterday." Nick explained as he splashed some water on his face. Grabbing a towel, Nick turned to Judy and leaned on the counter admiring the bunny he had seduced.

Judy realized what Nick was doing and poured the mix into a pan on the stove. The pan sizzled as the pancake mix started to cook.

"Please stop staring at me fox. I will have to report you to the ZPD." Judy said sarcastically in a threatening tone.

Nick chuckled at her comment. "What will you say to them? Help! There is a devilishly handsome fox in my apartment trying to eat breakfast with me!" Nick said as he threw his hands up into the air in dismay.

Seeing this, Judy threw a wad of paper at Nick and snickered. "Sly fox" she said as Nick walked into the living room. Nick looked into the corner of the room and saw the tree that he and Judy picked out. It was 6ft tall, perfect for small mammals there size, and had the classic Christmas colors on it of reds and greens. Nick looked under the tree and saw two presents laying under the tree with one of them belonging to Judy. Nick pulled out the smaller of the two and proceeded back into the kitchen with the present held behind his back.

Judy was just finishing up the last pancake as Nick sat down at the little dining room table placed in the kitchen. The room smelled delicious, thanks to Judy, and Nick's sensitive fox nose made the experience even better. Judy walked over to Nick with two large plates of pancakes and two steaming cups of coffee.

"You did good Fluff." Nick said as he took a big whiff of the pancakes. Before Judy could say anything , Nick dived into his pancakes, losing all forms of politeness. Judy giggled at the scene but quickly pushed him back.

"Nick please eat properly!" Judy scolded as the fox let out a sad whimper. "Today's Christmas! Show a little decency will you?"

Nick sighed as he put his pancake down. "I will only do that if you do something for me." Nick said to Judy, staring into her violet eyes. Even in the mornings Judy looked as beautiful as ever.

"What's that Nick?" Judy asked. Waiting a moment Judy responded again. "Don t you dare try and pull a trick on me now."

Nick leaned back in his chair with a paw over his heart. "Carrots! Way to stereotype us foxes." Nick responded with a look of disappointment on his face

Realizing what she said, Judy set her fork down and opened her mouth again to speak, but before any words came out Nick held up a box in front of her muzzle. Judy squealed in delight as she saw the box wrapped tightly with a golden ribbon as Nick stared back at her, smiling.

"You're right by the way, I did have a trick waiting for you." Nick said as Judy tore into the present. With a great tug the ribbon came off and so did the wrapping paper, leaving a cardboard box in it's place. Opening the box Judy found and even smaller box with a felt covering on it. Judy looked back up at Nick with a quizzical look.

"Nick. Did you get me jewelry?" Judy asked as she stared into Nick's eyes.

Nick snickered at her and nodded his head. Judy took this as a go ahead sign and opened up the smaller velvet box. Inside laid a small amethyst locket with a silver coating around the Jewel. Judy's eyes went wide as she saw the gift and jumped over to Nick to hug him. Judy squeezed Nick tightly as Nick wrapped his arms around her. No words were needed to explain how Judy felt as this act of love said it all.

"Your missing the best part Carrots. Open it up." Nick said pushing Judy back into her chair. Judy gave no resistance as her interest rose. With her small claws she opened the jewel to find a picture of her and Nick on their first day working together at the ZPD. Judy's eyes started to tear up as she remembered the day vividly.

Judy set the jewel down and gave Nick a passionate kiss in which Nick offered no resistance too. The couple stayed like this for what seemed like forever, savoring the love the each of them had to offer. Judy was the one who pulled away she she stared into Nick's eyes.

"I never got you anything hun." Judy said with a tinge of disappointment. "To be fair, I never even asked."

Nick waited a moment before leaning in and giving Judy a peck on her head.

"I don't need anything because all I ever need is right here." Nick said as he gave her another peck.

Judy giggled at his kisses and held onto his arms, holding him in place. "What exactly do you already have?" Judy asked.

Nick leaned in again and put his muzzle right next to hers. "I have my Carrots."

Judy looked confused at his answer. "You hate carrots. Every time I offer you one you say no."

Nick grabbed Judy's chin with his paws. "Not those carrots silly." Nick leaned in even closer. "I'm talking about you." With that, Nick leaned in the rest of the way and pulled Judy into a deep, passionate kiss. Judy closed her eyes and accepted his kiss. The two broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"You are my favorite Carrot." Nick said as Judy took his paw and started leading him to his bedroom.

Nick offered no resistance as he was dragged away. Fully knowing of what is to come next.

"Please go easy on me this time." Nick pleaded as Judy shut the door.

"Not a chance, fox."

The End


End file.
